Elvin Treasures
by TornFairyWings
Summary: Harry and Hermione are paired for a class project to take care of a baby elf.


The sun shone through the curtains, rousing a very tired Hermione Emrys Granger from her bed. Hermione got up and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and almost immediately felt the stream of hot water on her now bare skin. She washed and dried herself sometime afterwards, before applying a peppermint smelling lotion on. Hermione dressed in a black pleated mini skirt and a crimson spaghetti strapped tee shirt. She was wearing the original Chuck Taylor's adorning her sock clad feet. Her gaze traveled to the bathroom mirror after she had brushed her teeth. It was time for her to do her hair. She once again thanked lucky stars that she had gotten it permanently straightened, while also adding black streaks to her dirty blonde hair. Hermione pulled her silky-smooth hair into a single braid, her bangs falling elegantly into her grey blue eyes. Hermione stormed from the room while she grabbed her wand, her bag, and her cloak colored as intricately as the blackest night. Her footsteps made their way down the stairs into the common room where her best friends should be waiting for her.  
  
Sure enough, there they were. Ron was in a pair of worn jeans and a blue shirt, his robes already resting on his broad shoulders and six foot four frame. His vibrant red hair made its way into his ice blue eyes, dusting the tips of his ears and along the nape of his neck. Harry stood at six foot three dressed in jeans, black shirt and his usually unruly black hair had taken to being spiked. His emerald green eyes were on view to the world now that he no longer wore glasses; contacts were much easier to keep on.  
  
They smiled as she stepped in front of them. Hermione rolled her eyes, already envisioning the way Ron would try to make her change, and pulled them to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down, Ron still fussing over Hermione's outfit, and began to pile the bacon, eggs, and English muffins on their plates. A loud SWISH sound announced the post was there. As Hermione looked up she noticed that there were a lot of black tawny owls delivering messages. The thought had just crossed her mind when an owl dropped down in front of her. She gingerly detached the letter and read it, her eyes growing big as she finished. It read:  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
All lessons for Seventh Year Students are cancelled for today due to a very important project dealing with the Care of Magical Creatures Course. All Seventh Year Students are required to attend the class at 12 o' clock this afternoon. Professor Hagrid will disclose all information pertaining to the assignment during that time.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
What assignment would be big enough to cancel all of the classes that day? She turned to ask Harry or Ron, only then realizing that they had stood up. Hermione stood quickly and waited for them to move. Surely they had an idea. She followed them over to the teachers table and right in front of Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid," began Harry apprehensively at the prospect of possibly having blast ended skrewts to care for again. "What do you have planned for the project?"  
  
Ron shuffled nervously and Hermione could tell he was thinking of Aragog. She placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder while waiting for Hagrid to give up the answer.  
  
Hagrid laughed nervously and his eyes shifted from side to side. "I can't tell you that," he mumbled and then firmly clamped his mouth shut. He also attempted to gaze at his plate of breakfast, only to be disappointed when he noticed it had already cleared.  
  
"Let's go guys," Hermione said as she pulled them toward the Common Room in order to past the time by with at least something to occupy them with. Hermione sat down on a chair near the fireplace and opened 'Hogwarts a History 2' and instantaneously was drawn within the tales of wars and common happenings at Hogwarts throughout the years as Ron and Harry played a game of Wizards Chess. The time seemed to fly by and soon they were headed to Hagrid's Class.  
  
"Aright' everybody," he began casting out of the ordinary looks around the clearing they were in. "Our project 'as to do wit' the elves." An excited murmur swept through the horde of students. What do the elves have to do with us was the main issues being discussed. Hagrid continued with, "Your gonna have to take care of an Elvin child. You feed 'em and care for 'em but you also have a choice to keep them after the project if you adopt 'em. The Elvin people should be 'ere in a few minutes."  
  
"We are here right now, my dear Hagrid," said a voice emerging from the trees. There were about twenty female elves, each carrying a bundle clothed in shades of either green or yellow silk. All looked ethereal and had cloaks on with the hoods drawn up, shielding their faces from view. Hagrid smiled explaining that the elves had already picked the perfect pairs to care for their young and would call the partners to receive them in an orderly fashion.  
  
An Elvin Lady wearing a midnight blue cloak stepped forward and removed her hood. She had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "Draco Malfoy and Parvati Patil please step forward. The pair walked towards her and she handed them a yellow covered child. "Care for her well, she is very dear to me." And with that she was gone, disappearing into the forest without a sight. Ron had been paired with Lavender Brown and they had gotten a female child, who was wrapped in a yellow blanket much like Malfoy's and Parvati's. The last Elvin Lady stepped forward and removed her hood. Her black hair tumbled down past her shoulders and her electric blue eyes seemed as if they could freeze your soul. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger please step forward." They approached the elf and she gave them a child wrapped in the darkest shade of emerald silk. "Care for him well, as I can not." She turned and walked swiftly into the forest her black hair blowing behind her in the breeze.  
  
"Now class, you have to name them now and then you may go up to the castle." Hagrid explained deftly. Ron, Hermione, Lavender and Harry were in the back talking quietly among themselves.  
  
"I think we should name her Emma Weasley, Ron" Lavender told him as he kept insisting on names that could be boys names, such as Ryan.  
  
"I guess Lav...I guess," he mumbled, loosing the argument.  
  
"Harry, what do you think we should name him?" Hermione whispered huskily in his ear causing tingling sensations throughout his body. She was holding the child that had black hair and grey eyes. Hermione looked brilliant with the baby, and Harry wanted to have more with her. Wait where did that come from? This wasn't even his child. When Harry didn't answer Hermione looked up at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"Harry?" she breathed, concern showing in her grey blue eyes.  
  
"Oh... um, how about James Potter?"  
  
"Yes that's an excellent name. James Potter." They recorded the name with Hagrid and then made their way to the Common Room with Ron and 'family' trailing behind. When they got there Harry and Hermione sat on the couch, gazing at the little boy with slightly curling raven black hair and piercing grey eyes framed with thick , dark lashes. He had a perfect nose and mouth but he also had slightly pointed ears. Ron and Lavender's baby had red gold hair and dark blue eyes. A slightly upturned nose and a small mouth. Both of the babies were adorable as everyone in the room came to see why the seventh years had not been around. Harry and Hermione went to Hermione's Head Girl room and sat on the bed. Harry fed James while Hermione prepared a bed for him. She ran a warm tub and got all the necessities from the bag they had been given by Hagrid.  
  
After James had finished eating, Hermione bathed him, changed him, and put him to sleep. Harry had just watched hoping one day he and Hermione could have a family of their own. She had sung Jimmy to sleep and then had gone to quietly prepare for her own resting.  
  
Hermione entered her room from the bathroom and found Harry sitting on her bed in pajamas. She knew he was sexy, but she also knew he was her best friend and wouldn't think of her in any other way. She smiled warmly and sat down.  
  
"Harry... um ...do you ... want to stay in here for the night?" she asked nervously. Harry just smiled brightly and nodded. They both got into the bed with liberal space between them. Hermione's breathing deepened along with Harry's and they both fell into a peaceful sleep. They had been asleep for a few hours when a whimper crashed through Harry's dreams. He shot up in bed, wand out, ready to defend Hermione and James. The whimpering got louder and louder until it transformed into undeniable cries. Hermione's eyes sprung open, still thick with sleep as she got up and picked up James. Harry stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist as he looked over her shoulder at their Elvin child.  
  
Jimmy went back to sleep quickly and Hermione set him down in the crib. She and Harry returned to the bed, but unlike the last time they had retired, Harry's arm was still wrapped around her waist, holding her close. As the last coherent thoughts drifted from her head as sleep claimed her once again, one remained in mind. This is going to be a long year. 


End file.
